Crafting
Crafting '''is a varied and useful skill which enables players to produce items such as jewellery, armour and pottery for use or trade. Crafting is needed for a lot of quests and for making certain items that are helpful in the game. Starting Off To start training crafting, you will first need a needle and some threads. Needles can be bought from the Oracle by going to shops and to skilling shop 2. To get the thread, you need to go to the Crafting store in Alkharid. To get to it, lodestone teleport to Alkharid and then go east. The Crafting shop is directly north of the General Store Levels 1 - 25 For the first few levels, you'll be making leather items. To get leather, you have to kill cows for their hides. Take the hides to the tanner in Alkharid, north of the furnace. After you have tanned the hides. You can start crafting. You can always get more hides if you run out. 1-7: leather gloves 7-9: leather boots 9-11: leather cowls 11-14: leather vambraces 14-18: leather bodies 18-19: leather chaps 19-25: leather shields Levels 25 - 43 For making hard leather items you’ll need a few items: hard leather (you can make hard leather the same way as regular leather but you press the "hard leather" button when tanning it.), thread, needle. 25-27: hard leather gloves 27-28: hard leather boots 28-29: hard leather bodies 29-43: hard leather shields Levels 43 - 89/99 From here you'll be wanting to cut diamonds. You can obtain diamonds by buying them from other players, bosses and hunting Kingly implings. Click here for a hunting guide . Levels 89 - 99 If you don't want to spend money cutting diamonds. You can always mine and make flask. This method required 81 mining. Click Here for a Mining Guide if you aren't level 89 but you want to train using this method. How to make Flasks '''Requirements: Ring of duelling(8); 89 Crafting; 81 Mining; 28 Agility; Firemaking 51; Woodcutting 58; Hunter 41 Recommended: 96 Summoning to create pack yaks; 99 Mining to mine the stones faster. How to get there You will be needing an Ring of Dueling which you use to teleport to Mobilising Armies, then follow this path. Where to bank After you have a full inventory, you will want to bank at the Bank at Oo'glog, by using the agility shortcut as shown below. Robust Glass Now that you have your sandstone, you will have to turn it inot Robust Glass you can do that by visiting the Robut Glass Machine. Once in Oo'glog, go east of the bank and there you will see a "Robust glass machine" Its in blue near bank on the picture above, Take 28 redstones with you and run to it, Machine looks like following; Right click on the machine and press "Fill" Crafting into Flasks For this step you will be needing an glassblowing pipe which you will get it from here; There are 2 sailors there which you can trade them and they will have an "Glassblowing Pipe" for sale, buy one and add it to your toolbelt. Next is pretty easy, Click on your robust glass, it will come up asking you to make potion flasks, Right click it and press "make all" See More You can find the complete guides here : http://www.corruptionx.com/showthread.php?75148-crafting-guide http://www.corruptionx.com/showthread.php?67452-Guide-on-making-Potion-Flasks